


The Spice Generator

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [39]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Cock Warming, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Ficlet Collection, Fingerfucking, Furry, Grooming, Groping, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Teasing, Tutoring, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Explicit Lysiclaude ficlets, sometimes based on the OTP prompt generator and sometimes not.Ch 1: "Surely the great Lysithea von Ordelia won't be distracted from studying by a mere dick, riiiight~?" (cock warming)Ch 2: At the end of the day, Claude was only a horny teenager, so the first thing he bought off of Annazone upon turning eighteen were sex toys. (Modern AU, underage, pseudo-incest, sex toys)Ch 3: The flavored condoms had been Claude's idea, to "make it more fun for both of them." (flavored condoms, blowjob)Ch 4: Her parents would kill him if they found out, but Claude couldn't help getting handsy with his adorable new tutee. (tutor, groping, cunnilingus, fingering)Ch 5: Here, on his bed, she didn't need to stay quiet like she did in her own. (anal)Ch 6: There was nothing quite like having the girl you had eyes on be snatched away by your future self. (FEH, underage, gangbang, spitroasting, double penetration)Ch 7: It was fine. She was in control. (FEH, underage, grooming, dubcon, face sitting)Ch 8: Eventually, Claude thought, they all end up just as fucked up as us. (FEH, underage, bestiality)Ch 9: "Good kitty." (furry, creampie, breeding)
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	1. Twofold Training (cock warming)

**Author's Note:**

> More ficlet collections, but with porn, I guess. 
> 
> Check out the [Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo](https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09) !  
>   
> Feel free to leave prompts/suggestions on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/slotumn)!  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 

"...Why are we doing this again?"

Claude, the absolute bastard, shifted around under the guise of reaching over to turn a page. 

"Because you said you wanted to get used to the size," he replied. "Surely the great Lysithea von Ordelia won't be distracted from studying by a mere dick, riiiight~?"

Lysithea gritted her teeth, leaned forward on the desk, and tensed up,

"O-of course not— ah!"

which also had the unfortunate side effect of making her cunt clench around Claude's cock.

She swore she heard a muffled snicker behind her. 

_Damn him,_ she thought, _it's not like he's even that big!_

Just a little above average in length and— okay, he was fairly girthy, enough that she had a hard time taking it at first, but that was also because she was inexperienced. Practice made perfect, as they said, and damn if she wasn't going to learn how to do this (sex) without turning into mush and being sore afterwards.

So that was why she was going to concentrate on the textbook in front of her, and not think about how she was sitting on Claude's lap, without her panties (which he was holding onto, of course), his cock hard and warm and deep inside—

"Hello, Fódlan to Lysithea?" came Claude's voice, "Are you actually spacing out right now?"

"Please, just be quiet and let me study...!"

As soon as she said that, he reached a hand around to rub her clit— hard. And embarassingly, that was all it took for her to come, her cunt squeezing again and again like it wanted to milk him dry. 

Unfortunately, he didn't finish, and instead shifted her off the chair while letting his still-erect cock slide out. Her dress was hiked up around her waist as she supported herself on the desk with her elbows, leaving her feeling exposed, and—

"Put it back," she hissed, not looking back at him, "now."

— _empty_. 

"Now that's dedication, right there," Claude chuckled, before doing exactly what she told him to— briskly enough to make her moan.

Lysithea felt her knees buckle from the friction, unintentionally rutting and jerking her hips back against Claude's as a part of the attempt to keep balance. But he wasn't even intent on letting her have that much, as he quickly gripped the sides of her hips to keep them in place. 

"Careful now, wouldn't want you to hobble around tomorrow. We're practicing this specifically to prevent that, aren't we?"

 _Goddess_ , she thought, _why did I fall for this awful, horrible, teasing, son of a bitch? Where's my pride? How am I letting myself do this?_

"...already...!"

He leaned forward, breath hot against the back of her neck. "Sorry, what was that?"

A finger ran up her thigh, touch just light enough to leave her shoulders squirming.

"...I said, I don't care about that anymore, so just fuck me already!"

She could practically see the grin on his face as he pulled out once more, slow, forcing her to note how his length rubbed against every inch of her walls. 

"Well, if that's what you say!"

The only noises that came out of her mouth next were more embarassing moans. 

(And just as expected, she was, once again, too sore to walk straight the next day.) 


	2. Little (Host) Sister (sex toys, pseudo-incest, underage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B teasing Person A with sex toys.

At the end of the day, Claude was only a horny teenager, so the first thing he bought off of Annazone upon turning eighteen were sex toys.

The Ordelia family was respectful of his privacy, and wouldn't open his packages or anything, but his heart still pounded as he took it upstairs, knocking on Lysithea's door and telling her to come to his room right across the corridor.

"What is that?" she asked, swinging her legs off his bed as he quickly unpacked the items inside.

"Toys."

"Very funny, Claude."

"No, really," he took out the smaller box and shook them at her, "toys."

It took a moment, but Lysithea's eyes widened once she read the letters on the package.

"You bought a— ?!"

He grinned. 

"Yep, just for my favorite little sister."

\---

"Claude— mmh...!"

And he probably should have felt more guilty about doing things like this with his host family's daughter— but really, what else could have happened when you put two horny teenagers in close proximity, not just at school, but at home?

He tsked and turned down the vibrations on the remote. "What did I tell you to call me during this?"

"You're, ah, a goddess damned weirdo, you know that, Claude?!"

The egg vibrator shoved inside her panties turned off. 

"Y-you're a weirdo and an awful pervert, big brother!" Lysithea hissed, glaring at him with a flushed face.

He simply shrugged and turned the vibration up to the strongest setting, watching her squirm and moan into an orgasm. Not her first, certainly, but probably her most intense thus far, from the way she panted.

"How was it?" 

"Better than you," she managed to say, thighs still shaking. "Have you considered that maybe it's a bad idea to, hah, get something you can't compete with, big brother?"

"Wait, were you under the impression that I was going to let you have this?" Claude raised an eyebrow, before switching the remote back on. "Because I wasn't. I bought this with my money, so you're gonna have to beg your older brother to use it on you from now on!"

"You bastar— ah!!"

It didn't take long for her to come once more, and as soon as she did, he ripped her panties off, rubbing a finger along her entrance as he leaned forward to kiss her. Lysithea was so small that he had to start with one finger and work his way up, even with all the slick from the previous two orgasms.

When she seemed to have loosened up enough, he took the other toy he ordered— a relatively small dildo— and slid it in, feeling her squeak and moan into his mouth.

"...What's the point of, ah, not going all the way until I'm eighteen, if you're going to use stuff like this on me, anyway?" she asked, hole clenching around the toy as he slowly slid it back and forth. 

"I'm doing this exactly because we won't go all the way until you're eighteen," he answered. "Wouldn't want to hurt my little sister by making her jump into something without practice."

"Right..." Lysithea threw her arms around his neck. "...You'll tell Ma and Pa what's going on by then, won't you?"

"Of course," he said, speeding up the pumping. "And don't worry, we'll still spend plenty of time together even after college starts. There are reasons why I decided to stay with your family instead of going to the dorms, you know."

The fact it was cheaper was one such reason, of course, but being able to stay close to Lysithea— who was more like a family to him than his blood-related half-siblings back in Almyra— was the biggest one. The thought of not getting to come home to his little (host) sister was simply unbearable, as was the idea of someone else taking his place.

"Yes, you better...!" Lysithea began grinding her hips back, breath hot against his skin as another climax approached. "Don't you, ah, dare, neglect your little sister...just because...you're an adult now..."

She came kissing and moaning into his mouth as she always did, the exaggerated irritation and annoyance all but gone in the heat of the moment.

"I won't," he whispered, "promise."


	3. Sugar Cane (blowjob, flavored condom)

"What do you think?"

Lysithea took another long lick up the latex surface, both savoring and analyzing the sweet flavor. 

"...Passable," she concluded. "It does taste close enough to real red velvet cake."

Claude laughed and ruffled her hair. "Well, coming from the Lysithea, that's a pretty high compliment, huh?"

She shut him up by rolling her tongue all over the head, like one would with a lollipop. Claude groaned and lightly thrusted in response— not so far that it made her choke, but still enough to fill her mouth. 

"Shit, that feels, good— gods..."

The flavored condoms had been Claude's idea, to "make it more fun for both of them." And although the sweetness certainly did help, the more she continued to lick and suck and hear his groans, feel the barely-controlled jerk of his hips, the more she thought that those would be enough of a reward in of itself. 

Not to mention the veins and ridges she could feel through the thin latex— the same ones the animal part of her desperately wanted to feel inside at the moment. As she traced one of the veins up the shaft, she took a hand to massage the scrotum, wanting to take every last drop—

"Fuck, Lys, gonna come—"

—and she could feel his cock pulsing and twitching as he released, but all of his load landed safely in the latex tip instead of her tongue. Which was obvious and expected, yet still disappointing, to her current horny mind.

After one final lick over the sweet surface, she quickly peeled off the condom and licked up what was left of the semen at the tip.

"Woah, hey, wait, wait," Claude sputtered, fingers knotting in her hair, "at least give me a chance to recover here."

She huffed and settled for landing a soft kiss, "Is this better?"

"Yeah..."

As Claude sighed and stroked her hair, she continued to press her lips against the surface everywhere, marvelling at the transition from soft and pliable to hard and hot and throbbing. 

He shook another condom packet in front of her— a strawberry flavored one.

"Looks like you really want another treat, huh?" he smirked. 

"I suppose," she said, swatting the packet away.

Before Claude could respond, she took him into her mouth again, running her tongue over the slit and listening to his breath hitch, before taking it out and nuzzling it against her cheek.

"This one's a bit of an acquired taste, but...I think I'm starting to like it."


	4. The Sexy Tutor Cliché (tutor, groping, cunnilingus, fingering)

It wasn't appropriate by any means, and her parents would kill him if they found out, but Claude couldn't help getting handsy with his adorable new tutee.

He was hired as Lysithea's tutor-slash-coach, to help her with her application to University of Derdriu, which he attended— and although she looked a lot younger, they weren't actually too far apart in age, so it wasn't strange for them to feel mutual attraction, right? 

Right. 

(Not to mention, she was eighteen, so it wasn't illegal, dammit.)

So that was probably why she never complained when his hand went under her skirt, fingers at first brushing, then kneading, her thighs— which eventually progressed into groping her breasts as he explained how to write better essays, or tracing his fingers over the outline of her cunt and teasing her engorged clit through her panties.

Neither of them verbally acknowledged what was happening (aside from the occasional dirty jokes he made, which she always threw glares at), but neither of them wanted to stop, going by how Lysithea leaned into his touches instead of turning away, began wearing shorter skirts and sexier underwear (or none, in the case of her bra), brushed her breasts up against his arms on days she seemed to be feeling particular bold. The cutest part was when she occasionally spaced off and just stared at him— usually his face, but sometimes, his crotch— and pretended it didn't happen when he waved his hand in front of her face to snap her out of it. 

At any rate, he was going to have to fuck her eventually—

"...!"

—but he had to admit, he didn't quite expect this. 

"...This is what you wanted, right?" Lysithea muttered, laying on her bed. "Do what you will."

Her short skirt was flipped up, and underneath she wore crotchless panties (where'd she even get those?), showing off her already wet and glistening hole— which she was further presenting to him, by spreading it apart with her fingers. 

Practically begging to be fucked. 

"Hah...?!"

But instead of taking his cock out, he leaned forward and licked, a wide lap against her twitching insides, then up to her clit, prodding it with the tip of his tongue. 

"Mmmh—"

Lysithea's hands let go of her lower body, and when he looked up, she'd grabbed a pillow to bury her face into. Claude used his own hands to spread her again, pulling away to admire the view before inserting a finger. 

"Ngh...!!!"

She immediately clamped down on him when he started licking her nub once more, but he then forced another finger in, twisting and turning it inside as her legs thrashed. Her hole continued to spill out more slick, and he couldn't help wondering just how much more she could take.

So he began lightly sucking on her clit, sliding the two fingers out almost all the way and letting the third one tease at the edges— then when she tightened, he shoved all three in, listening to the muffled cries of pleasure above. 

Much to both of their surprise, a fourth finger went in as well. 

"T-too, full...!"

Lysithea came, hard, as he applied more suction on her clit— gushing and dripping until her juices ran down his palms. Claude didn't take his fingers out as he came up to her face, yanking away the pillow she was muffling her moans into with his other hand, and replacing it with his mouth.

She was breathless and squirming and oh-so-flushed when they finally parted, her nipples hard and poking through the thin fabric of her shirt as she mouthed a small, "Please."

"Only if you can be a good girl and keep it a secret from Mama and Papa," he whispered, right at her ears. 

Lysithea gasped and squeezed around his fingers, the reminder of how she was doing this behind her parents' backs clearly turning her on even more. 

"D-don't mention my parents while we do this, for goodness' sake...!"

"Hmm, is that a no?" he asked, starting to draw his hand back. 

"That's not—" Lysithea gritted her teeth, "of course I'll keep a secret, I didn't tell them before, why would I start now— oh!"

Claude thrusted the fingers back in and chuckled. "Just teasing you. I know you won't."

"Ugh, bastard..." Lysithea glared and pulled him into a kiss to muffle both of them. 

Once this was over, Claude decided, they were going to need to work extra hard to make sure she'd get into University of Derdriu.


	5. The Sexy Tutor Cliché, Part 2 (anal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave prompts/suggestions on what sort of horny shenanigans these two should get up to on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/slotumn), and I may end up writing them!  
> 

Lysithea had no idea what her parents were thinking, hiring someone like Claude as her tutor. 

Attractive, smart, barely older than her, everything he said veering a little too close to flirting, while also being ambiguous enough to leave plausible deniability— and after that incident, where she finally let the stress-fueled sexual frustration get better of her, it turned out that they were very much compatible in bed, too.

And now, they agreed to his suggestion to have her go to his place, instead of the other way around.

It didn't take a genius to tell that this would to lead to everything but studying. 

"Hah...!"

"I'll go slow, so relax."

Here, on his bed, she didn't need to stay quiet like she did in her own— like she did when he took her virginity, biting down on his neck to keep the noises in so her parents wouldn't hear. There was a thrill to the risk, of course, but this was so much better, in her opinion.

They'd already gone through several packets of condoms already, but her cunt was too sore to continue there— so of course the kinky bastard suggested using her other hole, and of course she agreed to it, getting on her knees and elbows and letting him take the lead.

It didn't hurt, thanks to how stupidly gentle he was being, all kisses and whispers as he pushed in inch by inch, but that was exactly what threatened to overwhelm her. 

"...Feels weird," Lysithea muttered, when he was finally all the way in.

"That's fine, take some time to get used to it," Claude replied, almost like this was some new lesson concept he was teaching her.

His hands cupped her breasts and began kneading, like he did so many times over her clothes during the lessons. She should have told him to stop back then, told her parents to fire him, probably put him on some sort of blacklist, but— who was she kidding, she was too into him to do something like that.

"Ngh...!"

Soon, one hand slid down and began rubbing her clit, first slow and steady, then faster and faster, until she came yet again, as if to coax and convince her into enjoying the sensation of being filled there. 

"Better start moving now," he said, slowly drawing his hips back— probably not too much, the logical part of her brain knew, but even a part of his length made her gasp when he pushed back in. 

Even when she did her best to relax, it still felt like her mind would go blank from being stretched in such a place— so she tried to concentrate on other sensations, but even those were his weight pressing against her and hot breaths on her neck and deceptively gentle whispers in her ear, all threatening to make her lose grip on reality. 

"Really can't believe you were a virgin until recently," she heard him chuckle, with another brisk thrust. "I wonder how far you'll let me go, if you're willing to let me do this after one week?"

Lysithea wanted to protest and tell him that he was also at fault for flirting and teasing her, but all she could do was let out an indistinct whining noise as another orgasm approached, and craned her head around to kiss him— but not before hearing him whisper, 

"Don't worry, I'll teach you plenty more ways to feel good from now on."

\---

Even after a brief nap to restore her energy, Lysithea was too sore to walk to the shower without support. 

She couldn't say she disliked it, though, especially with the warm water on her skin and Claude's hands gently washing it. At some point, she tiptoed up to kiss him, head still in a daze— and he kissed back, tenderly, almost like they were real lovers. 

It was nice enough that she suddenly found herself wishing they could do that regularly, too.

"There's a nice café nearby," Claude said, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a fluffy towel. "They sell really good cakes and cookies and stuff. How about we stop by there before you go home?"

"I thought that part was supposed to happen before having sex?"

He shrugged. "Better late than never. I've got manners, you know!"

"Oh, fine," Lysithea said, rolling her eyes. "But on one condition."

"I'm listening."

With a small smile, she stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek, saying, 

"Keep being my tutor, even when I get into college."


	6. I, Me, Myself, and Her, Part 1 (underage, gangbang, spitroasting, double penetration)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than usual, but part 2 will be rather short. POV Claude is student Claude, Alliance Claude is (not yet released but inevitable) Legendary Claude, Almyra Claude is Brave Claude.

There was nothing quite like having the girl you had eyes on be snatched away by your future self. 

"Slow down there, she's going to choke at this rate."

"I mean, you aren't helping, with how hard you're going at it right now."

Or, more specifically, future selves.

Claude von Riegan had seen a lot of absurd shit in his seventeen years of life, but seeing Lysithea get spitroasted by two older versions of himself, right at the training grounds for the Order of Heroes, probably topped the list.

"...The hell?"

His older selves had, as a general rule, avoided him and other Garreg Mach Students, which Claude certainly understood— too much interaction and there was the risk of things accidentally spilling crucial information, maybe causing paradoxes, et cetera cetera. So as much as Claude was aching to throw a bunch of questions at his older selves, he held back, instead preferring to sneak around and infer what he could.

Except, all of the above must be bullshit, because going by the sight in front of him, they clearly hadn't avoided Lysithea at all. And despite the fact he was usually the opposite of reckless and impulsive—

"Mmh! S-sloh, slow—"

—the situation was outrageous enough that Claude temporarily threw his caution out the window, stepping into the trio's view while loudly clearing his throat. 

"Hey, mind if I ask what you guys are doing there?"

Lysithea's eyes grew wide as she did her best to turn her gaze, but the other two didn't even glance in his direction as they continued fucking the small girl between them. Alliance Claude was gripping the sides of her face as his cock went so deep into her throat that it bulged, while Almyra Claude was— he wasn't fucking her cunt, (younger) Claude realized, but rather her ass, while she was lifted a couple inches off the ground to accomodate for the height difference. 

"What does it look like?"

"What do you think?"

Claude internally cursed them for being smartasses, before remembering they were him. 

"Ngh— nrgh, agh, ah— !!"

Before he could give back a clever response, however, Lysithea shivered and writhed in what even a virgin like himself recognized as an orgasm, eyes rolling back as the two men temporarily paused thrusting in favor of holding their cocks as deep inside of her as they could. 

"Hah..."

Almyra Claude helped her up once they were done, arms wrapped around her torso. Alliance Claude leaned over to kiss her, but Almyra Claude immediately turned her face away to take one for himself. 

Between all the competing attention from the two men, it almost appeared as though Lysithea had forgotten about her Claude watching them—

"H-hey...!"

—at least, until Almyra Claude suddenly lifted her legs up and turned towards his younger self, showing off her dripping holes. 

Claude was just as frozen in shock as Lysithea was (which he could tell by the fact she didn't yell at any of them), at least until Alliance Claude stepped closer and spread her cunt even further with his fingers.

"She's still a virgin here," he said, taking his hardening cock and rubbing it along her thighs. "We're nice people, so we were saving it for you, buuut, if you don't act fast, you only have yourself to blame for getting sloppy seconds—"

And, well, Claude never considered himself to be the jealous type,

"Wait, Claude— all of you—"

but it was just natural instinct, wanting to be the first to experience something good, right?

"—AH!"

He didn't even remember stepping forward and undoing his pants, but the next thing he knew, he was inside something warm and wet and tight, and he had a close up view of Lysithea's face— skin flushed, tongue rolling out, eyes half closed and tearing up, but not from pain. Soon, her arms and legs moved to wrap around him as Almyra Claude let go of her, and there wasn't much he could do but hold her and thrust, the various books he read up on sexual techniques (just in case) all but forgotten as he simply followed what felt good. 

"Fuck, Lys," he managed to breath out, between a heated kiss. "Feels, ah, great, gods..."

Some part of him was still rational enough to know that he should be asking her questions, like how long this had been going on, or how much she knew about his future selves. 

"Hope that was enough one-on-one time for you," Alliance Claude said, stepping behind Lysithea and helping hold her upper torso. "What do they say— sharing is caring?"

"Ahh, ah?!"

But then again, she didn't look like she was in a state to answer— if not before another cock entered her ass, then certainly afterwards, as the pressure inside increased. Claude grabbed her head and kissed her when she began moaning even louder, partially for the hell of it and partially because he may have been a bit jealous that his other self was contributing to those noises. 

"Feeling a little left out here~"

It didn't last long, as Almyra Claude pulled her away from the side, massaging her breasts with one hand and playing with her tongue with the other.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Lys?" Almyra Claude grinned, pinching and twisting her nipples and making her insides twitch with every motion. "I told you that you'd like it."

"I'm still, hah, surprised she was so easy to tame," said Alliance Claude, still diligently thrusting at a staggered rhythm from his younger self's.

"Wait, what do you mean, ngh, by—"

"Claude— coming, ah, oh, OH—"

His question was cut off as a climax hit both of them, almost at the same time, Lysithea's back arching as her cunt squeezed around his length. 

"Nnh...ah."

It was intense enough that Claude almost managed to forget about the strange situation in the aftermath, taking deep breaths as he held onto Lysithea.

Almost. 

"...Okay, now that we're done, one of you, any one of you, explain what the hell is going on," Claude said, taking a step back with his arms still protectively wrapped around Lysithea.

"It's pretty simple—"

"It's just—"

Both older Claudes stopped mid sentence to look at each other. 

After a brief pause, Almyra Claude gave a short laugh and said, 

"Well, first we better go somewhere more private."


	7. I, Me, Myself, and Her, part 2 (underage, grooming, dubcon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this thing thinking it would be relatively tame compared to the other shit I've written, but 7 chapters later we now have underage grooming gangbang, and I'm also going to write a part 3 for this that involves bestiality. 
> 
> It really be like that sometimes.

Lysithea woke up in a bed that was more crowded than usual, feeling sorer than usual. 

"...Claude?"

Her Claude, the younger one without either Failnaught or Parthia, was still holding onto her as tightly as possible, even after a night of taking turns fucking her alongside older versions of himself. It surprised her how competitive he was about it, even compared to the other two, who frequently and not-so-subtly bickered with each other over her. 

She couldn't say she disliked it, though, having them competing for her attention like that.

Especially since the older Claudes were so much more of gentlemen than the younger one; they still teased her from time to time, but they never treated her like a child. They caught on that she was interested in them the adult way, and they reciprocated, teaching her how to feel good— so unbelievably good— taking their cocks at the same time. 

A part of her was still disappointed that she couldn't have such attention from her Claude, but that, too, was rectified last night— even if she was reluctant to go along with the setup at first, even if her Claude got all wary upon hearing the older Claudes' explanation on the nature of their relationship. 

Honestly, they made it sound so much worse than it really was, calling her a "cumdump" and "cocksleeve" like that as they spread and played with her holes in front of their younger self.

But even if that was the case, there wasn't anything wrong with it, right? She was mentally mature enough to make her own decisions in these matters, as the older Claudes often verified— they weren't coercing her in any way, and she was the one who chose to let them fuck her each stressful battle.

It was fine. 

She was in control.

"..."

Probably even moreso than her Claude, who apparently didn't like what his older selves were doing to her, yet took her virginity and came in her over and over again, just as they'd planned. Lysithea still felt rather smug remembering it; for all his frequent teasing about her age, he was the one who acted immature last night. He kept calling his older selves "bastards," but in the end, his childish jealousy and temptation overrode whatever objections he had about the situation.

But at any rate, now that he was a part of this, he should also get the treatment the other two got, Lysithea decided, wriggling out of the tight hug and sliding down the sheets. 

"...Lysithea?"

Claude— her Claude— woke up right when she was done licking and stroking his cock hard again.

"Hold still."

Alarm, panic, regret— a mix of those flashed across his eyes as he seemingly remembered what happened, but it soon gave away to pleasure as he came, far faster than she was used to. 

Yet another reminder that he was still inexperienced, along with the fact he just laid there, dazed, instead of initiating the next step on his own. 

Lysithea licked some of the cum off his lower stomach before crawling back up, straddling his face. 

"It's rude to not reciprocate, you know," she murmured, gently running her fingers through his hair before gripping it. 

As he clumsily moved his tongue along and sent sparks up her spine, she reminded herself that nothing was wrong, for no reason in particular. 


	8. I, Me, Myself, and Her, part 3 (underage, grooming, bestiality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's gonna be a [Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo](https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09) on February. Check it out if you like the horny content I post here lol  
> 

"Ah— goddess, Claude—"

He never got tired of hearing that voice, or seeing that expression, on her innocent face. 

"That's a good girl."

"Mhm, keep it up."

The other version of him felt much the same, and the younger one—

"Gods..."

—he'd acquire the same taste, in time. Or he already had, and was in denial about it.

After all, they were all the same people. 

"...Too big, too big, slow down— AH!"

Right now, she was bent over in the horse stable, all her lower garments gone as his younger self's mount fucked her like a broodmare. There were slick noises with each thrust, alongside squeals and a bulging stomach. 

But the best part was that as long as one of them reached out to stroke her face and murmur sweet words to her, her expression changed to one of pure adoration— so glad to be vindicated by the man she loved (or his older versions, at least), so willing to do anything he— they— asked of her, like the young girl she didn't pretend to be.

"Looks like she needs something to help her relax," Claude told his younger self, nudging him forward. "Give her a hand, won't you?"

Younger Claude was still dazed at witnessing the sight in front of him, face in a mix of disgust, disbelief, and arousal as he stepped into the stall.

No way this is actually happening, no way I could become someone like them, said his expression, as he unbuttoned his pants and put the head of his cock against Lysithea's lips. She reflexively opened his mouth and took it in, eyes closed, apparently feeling some form of relief at the familiarity.

"Fuck— Lys, Lysithea—"

It was a one-sided familiarity, however, as his younger self was still new to everything— so it didn't take long for him to finish, flooding her mouth with cum. He still stayed afterwards, though, holding her hands as she came, again and again. 

"It's— coming in—"

Lysithea clung onto younger Claude with a gasp when the animal finished, flooding her insides with so much cum that her belly swole up. When it pulled out, thick white liquid plopped onto the floor from her overstretched cunt, but only for a second, as she collapsed as well, totally spent from the act. 

"I can...walk, 'm, not a...child," was what she managed to say when younger Claude picked her up with worry in his eyes, but even then, it couldn't hide the smitten gaze she sent him. 

It almost made him jealous, knowing that in the end, _her_ Claude was that naïve, inexperienced boy. 

Almost. 

"Young love, eh?" said the other, more recent version of him, with a small chuckle. "Hope they enjoy it while they can."

He nodded. 

"Come on. Let's go get cleaned up."

\---

They were gentle with her for the following week, focusing on making her feel good as she recovered. Younger Claude took on most of the task, apparently wishing to protect her from his two older selves, even as he went along with everything they did. 

Even as he was aroused by all the same things as them. 

The overwhelmed panic and pleasure on her face, the contrast of innocence and depravity, the insistence on taking more than she could handle. 

He didn't push the younger two, because eventually—

"...Will there be people in the stables this weekend?"

"The horse stables, yes," he answered. "The wyvern stables should be okay, though."

"Right," his younger self said, voice and expression oddly blank. 

"Want some help?" asked the other older Claude, fully knowing that the answer would be "no."

It was awfully tempting to tease the younger boy about it, narrate all the convoluted justifications that must be going through his head right now, but he refrained. 

Both at that moment, and when the two of them came back a few days later, with Lysithea once again limp in his arms, full of animal cum that dripped out of her holes and coated her thighs. 

"...Hurts," she whispered, still delirious. 

"I know, I know," said younger Claude, kissing her forehead. "But you did a really good job back there, you know that?"

"Really..."

"Yes, really," he assured, setting her down on the bed. "Now, get some rest."

This time, younger Claude didn't shoot his older selves dirty looks or shield Lysithea's small body from them as she fell asleep. 

Nor did he stop them when they approached her and began roaming their hands all over while she was undoubtedly too deep in sleep to notice anything they'd do to her.

 _Eventually_ , Claude thought, _they all end up just as fucked up as us._

How comforting that was.


	9. Good Kitty (furry/cat hybrid, creampie, breeding)

Lysithea grew up knowing that looking more cat than human was, realistically, not going to work to her advantage in the dating market. 

She'd accepted it a long time ago, and forfeiting that area helped her focus on her studies, so she thought she never had any problems with it.

But now...

"Yes— good girl, good girl, keep it up—"

...now, the idea that she could have gone not knowing how it felt to bounce on Claude's cock as he pat her down her back to the tip of her tail and praised her— that was downright horrifying. 

"Fuck, good kitty— look at you, cute little cat, trying to get knocked up with a litter—"

She wasn't even sure how he was so crazy for her appearance, which was best described as a bipedal humanoid cat with opposable thumbs and a head of hair. It was, thankfully, not off-putting to most people, but they always seemed to think of her as a cute animal more than a person with full human intellect because of it. Claude appeared to be yet another such case at first— but much to her surprise, not only did he genuinely recognize and respect her abilities underneath all his teasing, he was very much, physically and sexually, attracted to her. 

This was as baffling as it was flattering, and although Claude attempted to explain the mechanisms behind his attraction to her from time to time, it always devolved into cooing and gushing over her paw pads as he kissed her on her hands and feet and everywhere else.

"Claude— _mrr_ , _ow,_ Claude, Claude...!"

Honestly, though— who cared about the reasons, as long as he kept fucking her like this, making her so delirious that she could barely speak any words aside from his name, making her so addicted that she willingly acted like a housepet she normally tried to prove she wasn't?

"That's it— gods, you're purring from getting bred, aren't you, such a good kitty—"

Normally, she surpressed certain insticts she held, like meowing or purring, in order to be seen as a human equal with others; so much so, in fact, that she thought she'd managed to forget how do those things, at one point. But in reality, all it took was overwhelming pleasure for those to surface again— being stretched open to be _bred_ , like an animal whose ultimate goal in life was to pass its genes on to the next generation, lacking the intellectual capacity to strive for anything higher.

Then again, humans were animals, too, so intellectual pursuits be damned, she decided, this was all she cared about right now.

"There...good girl, good girl, I know you can take this," Claude muttered, as he moved his hand to grip the sides of her hips. 

He held her in place as something warm flooded her insides— she was almost disappointed that he wasn't fucking her anymore, but then he used one thumb to rub her clit, 

"...!"

and she came with a yowl, loud and feral and nowhere near human. 

"Ah, _rrgh, mrr_..."

When she could perceive her surrounding environments again, Claude had pulled out. His cock was limp around her thighs as he took her hands and showered kisses on her paws— even licking the paw pads before kneading them with his fingers.

Then, he switched their position so that she was laying on the bed, cum gushing out of her cunt as he began kissing her feet and worked his way up her legs, once again paying extra attention to the paw pads (or "toe beans," as he often fawned over them). 

"Gentle, gentle..."

She breathed out the reminder when he reached her stomach— arguably one of the most sensitive parts of her body, and the only area she may still reflexively scratch him for, if he tried to pet it too roughly. 

"You know, Lyssie, I bet you'd look adorable carrying babies in here."

Thankfully, he was careful with his kisses, barely grazing the fur with every one, making her purr and whimper— at both the sensation and his words. 

"A litter of kits that look just like you— wouldn't that be great?"

She heard herself moaning out something like a "yes" in the distance, but it devolved into even more meows as he found her nipples (she only had two, for the record) and licked them. 

Then, next thing she knew, she was on all fours, Claude gently running his hand down her back. Despite the position, it was a surprisingly innocent act, something he did in daily life with no sexual connotations, something that was a source of relaxation and relief for her after a long day. It actually made her head temporarily clear, giving her room to be embarassed about the way her tail and ass reflexively lifted and gave him a full view of her cunt. 

At least, until she felt the tip of his cock against her entrance once more.

"Now this," she heard him chuckle above her, as his weight pressed down on her back, "this is the proper position to breed a cat in."

For the rest of the night, the only sounds either of them made were animal ones, raw and wild and passionate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please consider checking out the [Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo](https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09)!


End file.
